


In Love

by Marziolin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolin/pseuds/Marziolin
Summary: «That’s not the point, Mason. Focus. I need you to help me. I’m in love» Theo said again, keeping his voice steady and law, checking on Liam’s sleep while he kept talking.«Theo» Mason said, and Theo could swear he was always more and more confused by the situation. «Ok, you are in love. With who?»«Isn’t it obvious?» Theo answered, moving his and in an exasperate gesture, as if Mason could actually see him pointing at Liam, who hadn’t moved since the beginning, keeping sleeping like a log.«You what?!»





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somochu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somochu/gifts), [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> So, this is my first attempt to write something in English, and since I usually suck even when I write in italian I have no idea what the hell I have done. But it's Christmas - or at least it was - and I was supposed to write a secret santa fics for the hateful Panda Somo. So this happened. And it did because of Meds, who gave me this prompt:
> 
> "I'm in love"  
> "You almost killed him!"  
> "I'm. In. Love"
> 
> So, Merry (not anymore) Christmas you idiots, I don't hate you so much sometimes.

 

 

 

 

In the exact moment he took the remote to turn the volume down, smiling at the sound of Liam snoring, Theo widened his eyes, and as the lights of the television flashed on his face, he _knew_ he was going to die somehow. Liam was curled on the sofa, using his hand to keep his head steady on the armrest while his legs were abandoned on Theo’s lap – even if Theo has told him, repeatedly, that if he had only tried to touch him with his stupid Christmas socks he would have burn them. Mercilessly.

« _Oh, shit_ » Theo exhaled, moving his hand on his face, his green eyes still widen and his skin getting paler. «Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit» he repeated all over again, like a sort of a lullaby, moving anxiously his hand looking for something in the space left between him and Liam. As soon as Liam’s phone was in his hand, and the password was eluded – seriously, 0000 wasn’t a really good password at all – Theo looked at the boy again, pressing on the “call” button on the display.

«Liam? What’s going on dude? It’s like 2 in the mor-» Mason voice was loud in the silence of the room, even if the guy had only whispered through the phone. Whiteout knowing why, Theo hanged up, getting more and more nervous on his spot while his eyes kept staring at Liam, still asleep. It wasn’t even two minutes when Liam’s phone started vibrating, and Mason’s name appeared on the screen. Theo looked at the phone, his heart bouncing in his chest as if he was doing something deeply wrong. He pressed the “refuse” button, and not even ten seconds after Mason’s name popped up on the texting app.

 

_“Man, what’s up?”_

_“Liam, answer to this damn phone!”_

_“You can’t wake me up in the middle of the night and then ghost me like this!”_

A frustrated expression appeared on Theo’s face, while his eyes kept moving from the phone which kept vibrating and Liam, still sleeping.

«Liam, are you awake?»

Theo stayed still, his whole body waiting of an answer of any kind. Answer that never arrived.

«Liam?» he tried again, raising a little his voice, resting a hand on Liam’s hip trying to wake him up. Radio silence once again.

The phone rang again, and again Mason’s name appeared on the screen. This time Theo didn’t hang up, he stared at it for a while until Liam’s leg moved on his lap, and the boy curled a little more on the sofa.

 

«Dude» he said, with drama in his voice «… I think I’m in love» Theo heard himself saying, his heart racing at his own words.

«Liam? Who’s this?» said Mason, sounding suspicious, the confusion evident through his words.

«It’s me» the other said. «I’m in love. How the hell can I stop?»

Mason stayed silent, and all Theo could heard was the other guy’s breath across the phone. «Who is this again?»

Theo snorted. Mason was not helping. «It’s Theo, who else could call you with Liam’s phone?»

«Well, maybe Lia-»

«That’s not the point, Mason. Focus. I need you to help me. I’m in love» Theo said again, keeping his voice steady and law, checking on Liam’s sleep while he kept talking.

«Theo» Mason said, and Theo could swear he was always more and more confused by the situation. «Ok, you are in love. With who?»

«Isn’t it obvious?» Theo answered, moving his and in an exasperate gesture, as if Mason could actually see him pointing at Liam, who hadn’t moved since the beginning, keeping sleeping like a log.

«You _what_?!» said Mason maybe too loud, while Liam started moving, grumbling some indistinct sounds. Theo tried to focus on Mason, but the news state of things kept distracting him, while his eyes lingered on Liam’s messy hair. It was only Mason’s voice that brought him back to reality. «Don’t be an idiot, you can’t love Liam! You almost killed him!»

Theo shrugged, «Yeah, but it was like a year ago, I got over it. Now I’m. In. Love»

«Well, good luck with that» Mason said, amusement now evident in his voice. «You two would have beautiful children» he added. «And since I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming right now, if you would excuse me, I need to understand how to get rid of this twisted nightmare»

«Wait! Don't go! I need your help»

Mason laughed. «You are pretty bossy even in my dreams, that’s awkward. I wasn’t actually leaving» he said, «it just doesn’t seems like you need my help, don’t you?» he was smiling, Theo could say that even if Mason wasn’t in the same room as him. He was making fun of him, that bastard. «You love Liam. Tell him, what’s the worst it could happen?»

«He could hear me!»

«Yeah, but it’s just a dream and nothing of all of this is real, right? So take a chance, expose yourself and have a little, beautiful baby werewolf with my best friend»

Theo winked, his right hand still rested on Liam’s leg as the boy started snoring a little, Mason’s world in this head. «How?» he asked.

«What do you mean with “how”? Just go to him and say that you lov-… where the hell is Liam right now, by the way?»

«Sleeping. On the sofa. Next to me. But Mason», Theo said, sounding very frustrated, «I have no idea how to handle all of... _This_!» he said, his voice a little higher.

«You are hot. Liam is kind of hot too, even if is it’s so gross for me to say that. You two will be perfect together as long as you don't steal his food. What’s the problem?»

«I know how to handle hot» Theo answered, looking a little upset. «I have a mirror, I have handled hot for all my life. It's with all this... _Cuteness_ » he said, with a more concerned voice, «that I have problems with».

Mason laughed, and Theo did it too, realizing how awkward all that situation was. He remained in silence for a while, until Mason’s yawn brought him back. «I… mh, I have to go now» he said, «and thanks for the advice. But for now, this conversation has never took place»

«Of course it hasn’t. I just have a very fervid imagination when I sleep»

«You do. As if I could ever call you in the middle of the night because I freaked out because I’ve sudden realized I’m in love with Liam»

Mason giggled, whispering «As if» before closing the call, leaving the other boy again in the silence of the room.

Theo chuckled, passing his hand through his hair. Liam was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, he noticed. His face smashed on the sofa. He has drooled too, and that very hilarious sound which came from his noise every time he tried to exhale a little more than the usual has stopped. He looked totally stupid, with the hoodie he was wearing that left uncover part of this back and his stupid Christmas socks. Theo kept steering at the little ball of werewolf Liam was for a few seconds, until he moved on his spot, finally looking directly at Liam’s face.

There was a smile on his lips, and Liam’s eyes were very very open. Theo’s heart jumped on his chest.

Oh, he was _so_ fucked.

 


End file.
